Between Light & Darkness
by Hikari Shindo
Summary: When the warriors find a girl, and rescue her from Talpa. They realize that there is more to this girl than they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

**A Late Afternoon... RUN!**

"Somebody help me!" I cried late one summer afternoon. I knew I had to find someone or else this big goon chasing me was gonna catch me, and who knows what he would do to me.

I had been running through a thick forest that surrounded the lake near my house when the house came into view… the house that would change my life forever.

When I ran upon the house, I saw a tall blonde figure sparring with another blue haired figure.

"Help me!" I yelled gasping for air. "Please… help… me!"

When they heard me, the blonde figure quickly ran over. I soon realized that this tall, blonde person was on of the guys that I had seen that same spring while walking by the lake. I was scared for my life and exhausted from running, so the sight of people was a relief.

I ran over to the blonde and clung to him.

"Don't let them take me, please, don't let them take me!" I sobbed.

"Don't let who take you?" His voice asked me calmly.

"I don't know, but they were wearing armor."

"Talpa!" the blonde's blue haired companion said.

At that moment, I felt a sharp pain in my thigh and I fell to one knee. Instantaneously, I began to feel the pain spreading from the wound… just like venom.

"Sage, get her away from here and call the others."

The last thing I remember before passing out was being carried away by Sage.

"Where am I?" I said. I had woken up suddenly and was looking around.

"Mia! Mia! She woke up! She woke up!" I heard a little boy's voice call, and then a stampede of footsteps coming up the stairs. Soon there were five inquisitive faces just staring at me. I decided I might as well break the silence.

"My name is Hikari; could you tell me where I am?" I asked, sitting up. The weird thing about the situation was that I recognized every person's face and I knew that all of them, with the exception of the woman and the boy, were either fourteen or fifteen.

"I'm Yulie," the little boy said excitedly. He looked to be about ten or eleven and was pretty short with short brown hair. "This is Mia." Yulie told me with a big smile. She was tall with long brown hair; she was wearing a headband. She also looked like she was in her twenties. Then I remembered all of their names.

"So the guy who brought me here is named Sage?" I inquired.

"Yes." Mia answered.

"And the other guy who was sparring with him is named Rowan, right?"

"Yes."

"So you must be Ryo of Wildfire, Kento of Hard rock, and Sai of the Torrent."

"How do you know so much about us?" Kento asked angrily, "Are you one of Talpa's spies?"

"No, I'm not one of Talpa's spies; however, I can't recall how I know so much about you."

"Sage told me that when you were wounded by Sehkmet's venomous blade, he could sense that your guiding virtue was 'grace'." Ryo told me, hoping I would have an explanation.

"I don't understand what you're getting at." I replied confused.

"Well, if you do have a guiding virtue, like Sage said, then that means you also have an armor. Do you understand?"

"Aw, come on Ryo, stop flirtin' with her!" Kento teased.

"Shaddup Kento!" Ryo yelled blushing. Next thing I knew, Ryo and Kento were in an all out fist fight.

"Basically, what Ryo was trying to tell you was that whether you know it or not, you have an armor, just like the rest of us." Sai explained over the commotion of Ryo and Kento's fist fight. "That must've been why Sehkmet was after you. Talpa must have just found out about this new armor."

"I guess I understand now, but what happened to Rowan and Sage?"

"Sage is in his room recovering from their battle against the Demon of Venom." Mia explained. "Unfortunately, the same can't be said about Rowan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Surprising Speculation**

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I felt worried about Rowan and disturbed by Mia's words. For that brief moment, her words just kept ringing in my ears, tormenting me.

Finally, Ryo saved me from my torment, "Well, the battle against Sehkmet was pretty rough on everybody, but Sage got really banged up, so we were trying to get him out of the battle zone and in the process Rowan was poisoned pretty badly."

"Kind of like your leg, but he got stabbed in the shoulder and got several gashes on his arms and legs. We're not sure if he's gonna make it." Kento added solemnly.

"He's gonna make it, Kento, don't you give up hope on Rowan like that. He will make it." Ryo said angrily.

Suddenly, as if a new power had awakened within me, I felt stronger, sort of rejuvenated, and my leg no longer ached from the pain of the wound. "Somehow," I thought, "my feeling of helplessness must have awakened this new power."

I knew what I had to do.

"Would you please take me to Rowan?"

"Hikari, you're hardly in any condition to get out of bed. Your wound… it's still…"

"I don't care, Sai. Rowan and Sage are hurt because of me, and if you're not gonna let me help them, then maybe I should have died back there." I pleaded.

"Okay, okay, calm down Hikari," Mia said gently, "we'll take you to him, but first let me check your leg."

"Alright," I agreed.

Mia began unbandaging my leg, and to her surprise…

"The wound's healed!"

"Nah, you're kidding right?" Kento exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. The wound's gone, but how?" Mia questioned. Then Ryo decided to add his two cents.

"I bet her armor did the same thing that ours has done in the past."

"What do you mean by that?" Sai asked.

"I mean. That her armor must have somehow activated and is healing her wound."

"Come to think about it, when you told me about Rowan, I felt so helpless and responsible for what happened… Then I felt a sudden surge of power and…"

"The power of your armor must have been activated by your feeling of responsibility and helplessness. Your armor must have more in common with Sage's that I thought." Ryo thought out loud.

"Well, why did you speculate that my armor was so similar to Sage's in the first place?"

"Because, Hikari, Usually an armor does not show its guiding virtue until it is truly activated, it has been tested to its full extent, but, of Sage was able to sense your virtue, then the armor must have been calling out to Sage's armor of the Halo. Another similarity that I have just seen between your two armors is their power to heal. The Halo armor allows Sage to heal by using the power of light, but I'm starting to think that your armor may even potentially be more powerful than his because you healed yourself by simply using your own chakra."

"Ryo, not to be rude or anything, but, or agreement was that Mia would check my wound and then you guys would take me to Rowan."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Well then, let's go." Sai said, leading the way to Rowan's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Do We Ever Know Our Limits?**

When we entered Rowan's room it was dark and cold. The feeling of an impending doom made the air heavy and stifling. Rowan was lying in his bed sleeping; luckily he had already banished his armor. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and his wounds were neatly bandaged.

"Well, there's Rowan let's see what you can do. I know you'll be able to help him." Sai said closing the door.

"Thank you, Sai."

I walked over to Rowan's bedside. "Okay Hikari, now's your chance."

I was scared out of my mind, but I knew I could help Rowan. That alone was enough motivation to stay my fears.

"Rowan… Rowan wake up." He was sweating and had a fever when he finally opened his eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" Rowan groaned.

"Shhh. I'm here to help." Rowan just closed his eyes again. I took this as his way of saying, "Go ahead, I trust you." So I decided to begin.

I locked my hands together and closed my eyes. "Concentrate Hikari, concentrate…" I concentrated on my hands and soon I could sense a tremendous power in my hands and, though my eyes were closed, I could see my hands glowing.

I unclasped my hands and placed them on Rowan's shoulder wound. He winced. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I changed my focus from my hands now, to Rowan. I concentrated o forcing the energy from my hands into Rowan's body. It was exhausting and my arms were shaking from the strain, but I was determined not to give up.

Unfortunately, the stress was too much. I collapsed.

I lied there staring blankly at the ceiling, brow sweating, body aching and tears streaming from my eyes.

"Did it work?" I wondered. There was only one way to find out. I force myself back to my feet and reached out to touch Rowan's face.

His fever was gone and his pulse no longer raced; then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You did it." It was Sage.

"I guess I did," I said with a sigh of relief, "but, how did you know what I was trying to do and aren't you supposed to be resting from the fight?"

"Are you kidding? Sage never stays down after a battle for very long unless Mia fights with him to."

"Rowan, welcome back." Sage said with a smile. "Agh."

"What's wrong?" Sage clutched his side, and I became worried.

"It's nothing, just a scratch from the fight. I'm fine… really."

"Maybe you should have listened to Mia." Rowan joked.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble." I said falling to my knees.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Sage said, raising my chin 'til my tear filled eyes met his beautiful wind colored eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hungrier Than I Thought**

"Well that's enough of past business, you must be starving Hikari." Rowan interrupted. "Sage, why don't you and Hikari both go downstairs and get something to eat. I can already smell Sai's cooking."

"Guess Rowan's running us off," Sage said offering me his hand. My whole body was shaking and my limbs felt like jello, so I accepted his hand gratefully.

On the way to the kitchen, I clung to Sage and he leaned on me. He explained how he still was a little weak from the battle and apologized that he couldn't be more help.

"I know how tired you must be after such a massive energy transfer." He said.

"I think I can manage. By the looks of it, you're still a little shaky too, so we can help each other." I said looking up with a smile.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Mia was the first to spot us, and she didn't look too happy to see us.

"Didn't I tell you not to get up, at least 'til tomorrow." Mia said bitterly.

"I know, but I overheard Ryo and Kento talking about how Hikari was gonna try to save Rowan, and I decided to make sure she didn't kill herself in the process, but as you can see, she didn't kill herself and," you could see the anticipation in Mia's face, "Rowan's fine, most of his wounds are no more than scratches now." Sage said with a smile.

Mia's eyes filed with tears, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Hey, Sage. Hey, Hikari." Ryo and Kento said walking up behind Mia.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, noticing the tear streaks on Mia's face.

"She did it. She saved Rowan." Mia said happily.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!" Sai called.

"Alright I'm starving!" Kento said.

"Me too," Yulie called, and when we heard a roar from outside, we couldn't help but laugh.

Dinner was delicious. Even though I wasn't very hungry when I sat down at the table, I was surprised how hungry I actually was once I smelled the food.

After dinner I got up and walked towards the door.

"Hikari, where do ya think you're going?" Kento said, grabbing me from behind and tossing me across the room. Luckily, I landed on the couch, but I hit Sai pretty hard in the chest with my shoulder.

"Knock it off Kento!" Ryo yelled.

"I have to get home; my parents are probably worried sick."

"Yeah, they probably are, but if those dynasty freaks were willing to attack in broad daylight, they'd be more than happy to pick you up in the dark when nobody will notice you're missing." Sage said seriously. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well then, if everyone agrees, I think Hikari should stay here for the night, and tomorrow we'll escort her back to her house."

Everyone just turned around, and there was silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Where Am I?**

"Rowan!" Everyone, except for Sage and I, called. Rowan was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily, but he seemed happy to have joined the rest of us. Mia and Ryo helped Rowan to the couch, next to the one I was sitting on.

You see, the way the living room was laid out, you had one couch facing the TV and the other one was jammed up against it forming an "L" shape. The stairs came down behind the couch facing the TV and the doorway to kitchen was opposite of the other couch. There was also a large window above the couch facing the kitchen and the front door was next to that. Now that I cleared that up, let's continue with the story.

So we were sitting comfortably on the couch when Kento decided to stretch out, so he kicked us all off. Sage, Sai, and I just moved to the other couch, but Mia and Ryo made Kento move his feet so they could sit down. He did, even though he moaned and grumbled the whole time. We just burst out laughing.

We turned the TV on, but there was nothing good on, so Yulie put on a movie. I don't even remember what the movie was about, but either it was very boring or I was tired because I fell asleep shortly after it started.

"Ryo, Kento, Mia, look at Hikari, Rowan and Sage." Sai whispered. I slept on happily.

"Aww… They must be so tired." Mia said. "Let's leave them be. Come on guys let's go upstairs, so they can sleep." She added turning off the TV.

Ryo carried Yulie to his room and shortly after, everyone else went to sleep.

"Where is every body?" I wandered in pitch darkness. "Sai? Kento? Anybody?"

Suddenly I saw everyone walking away in the distance.

"Stop! Wait! Don't leave me!" I ran after them calling these words.

"My voice…" I thought, grabbing my throat, "… They can't hear me."

As I watched my friends disappear into the darkness, someone grabbed me from behind, "Join the dynasty." It told me. I struggled to get free but it was all in vain.

"Never!" I shouted back.

"Fine. Suit yourself, but your fate will soon be no different than your friends." I recognized Sehkmet standing in front of me, but who was behind me?

"Dais, hurry up." Sehkmet said impatiently.

I suddenly became immobilized. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even move a finger.

"Dais, Warlord of Illusion! You're mine!"

"Ryo! No! Stay back!" Again, he couldn't hear me. I was forced to watch as each of my new found friends was cut down mercilessly, first Ryo, then Mia, then Yulie. Kento followed them, then Sai and Rowan. Sage was the last to fall.

By that time, I was standing in a pool of my own tears.

"Sage, you can't die! Let me go!" I cried, breaking free of the spell. I ran over to Sage who just laid there in a puddle of his own blood. "Sage, wake up! Please…" but it was too late, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

"No!" I yelled, sitting up abruptly.

"Sounds like you had some dream. Are you okay?" I simply looked up at Sage with my trembling eyes.

"That dream must've scared her pretty bad. She's trembling like a leaf." Rowan said to Sage.

"Well, if she decides to stay with us. She's better get used to it." Sage said under his breath as he walked out and slammed the door.

"Sa-age" Rowan called to the slammed door.

I just curled myself into a ball. Rowan pulled me over toward him and held me 'til I calmed down. Afraid that he would disappear, I embraced him back tightly.

"It's okay, Hikari. You're safe." He said gently.

From here on out the ancient will tell the story in my place…

Rowan and Hikari left the house quickly and silently, not even White Blaze's keen hearing heard them leave.

"Rowan, I've got a very uneasy feeling about this."

"Calm down, 'kari nothing's gonna happen." He said, putting a protective arm around her shoulders, for he too had sensed an evil presence.

He managed to lighten the mood though, and they talked, joked, and laughtd all the way to Hikari's house.

As they talked, Rowan discovered that Hikari had a dog, cat and bird, and , like him, she loved computers. She also went to Saikaku High and played flute as a hobby.

The two walked on happily, until they got to Hikari's house.

Hikari's eyes widened as they approached her house. The door was flung wide open and several of the large front windows were broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Coping with a Loss**

"Oh no…" Rowan whispered as Hikari sprinted towards the house.

"Mom! Dad! Murry! Princess! Pollie!" She yelled as she ran through the front door towards the kitchen where her cockatiels cage was, but the cage door was open and Pollie was no where to be found.

She let out a sigh of relief that her pet was safe, but it was short lived, as she turned around only to find, Murry, her dog, and Princess, her cat, lying in a puddle of blood. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my…" she gasped, as she ran upstairs toward her parents' room. "Mother! Father!"

"Hikari! Wait!" Rowan called, following her up the stairs. He ran into Hikari's parents' room and what he saw was terrifying.

Her parents' bodies lay in a heap on the bed, gashes all over their bodies and the bed and walls were covered in blood.

Hikari stood weakly in the doorway when Rowan ran up behind her. Her knees buckled and tears pooled on the woodfloor at her feet.

Rowan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him, turning her away from the bloody mess. Only she didn't react the way he thought she would. She stiffened and swiftly pushed past him. Rowan was knocked against the opendoor, "This is definitely the work of the dynasty." He thought as he chased Hikari out the back door into the garden of red roses.

"Hikari…" he quietly called as he walked into the garden.

"I… I… c-can't… b-b-believe… they're gone…" she sobbed as she clutched a single rose close to her chest.

"Hikari…" he said walking up to the shivering girl. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Hikari didn't move, she simply stared straight ahead and her mouth moved as if she was trying to say something, but the words never came. Tears no longer streamed down her face, but the sight tore Rowan apart, for he thought of this girl as a younger sister, even though he had just met her the previous day. He felt a strong bond, a need to protect her.


End file.
